Traditionally, the opening of boxes and packs of cards comprise physical activities applied to boxes or playing cards that exist in physical embodiments or tangible mediums. For example, physical boxes or packs of cards are opened by tearing, ripping, unfolding, or otherwise removing at least a portion of the box or package of cards to expose or reveal what is contained therein.